


You meet the Doctor

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	You meet the Doctor

You walk along the street in twilight, sighing absentmindly. The cars speed past you in the usual evening rush hour.

Everyone is eager to come home. So are you.  
It had been an awful day. You got scolded again for not putting enough effort into an assignment and got another load of work on top of that, that you were likely not to finish till the deadline.

Your head hurts and your body feels sore. The only thing you want right now is to crawl into your bed and sleep.

Sighing again you turn around the corner and stop dead when you see what is sitting at the end of your street, merely a few hundred metres from your home. Dumbstruck you stare at the impossible thing. You rub your eyes, completely sure that it must be an illusion of some kind. Maybe triggered by your sleep deprived-ness or your headache. But as you come nearer you can see that it is in fact real.

A shiny, blue box, which says "Police Public Call Box".

As you come nearer still, the blue only gets brighter and more beautiful and for a moment your heart skips a beat. But then you remember that it can't be. Whoever had placed this here must had the intention of making fun of you or fooling you.  
After all, it is all just a story, a show you watch on TV. A way to escape from your tiresome life, even if just for a few hours.

It just isn't real. It can't be real.

But still you can't resist touching it, stroking the blue wood in awe.

Then suddenly, you pull back, as if awakening from a dream. You stare at the blue thing in anger. Why would someone do something like that? What is the point of getting your hopes up?

"You aren't real. You are just a story!", you say loudly, altough you didn't intend to.

"Aren't we all?", you hear a voice behind you and you jump a little at it. When you turn around, you see a handsome stranger in weird clothes eyeing you with an amused expression.

Your heart skips a second time that evening as the stranger walks towards you and smiles.

"How do you know my TARDIS though? Usually noone even notices it", he states, looking a bit confused now.

Your mind works in overdrive, still trying to figure out what is happening here, debating whether you are awake, dreaming or if someone is playing a cruel trick on you, but the only thing you manage to say is: "Doctor?" It comes out as a whisper.

The man looks even more confused, but smiles nontheless. "Yes, that's who I am! And who are you?"

"Y/N", you answer and you are sure at this point, that noone could drag a joke this far.

"Well then, Y/N, how about you come along and tell me how you know about me and the TARDIS", he pulls out a key and opens the door.

You can now hear the usual humming of the TARDIS coming from the inside. The Doctor steps aside and gestures you to go in.

"I… can come?", you ask in astonishment. You never thought it would happen. You thought it was just a story and if, for some impossible reason, it was real, you were sure the Doctor would never pick you. After all you were only ordinary. Nothing special.

Turns out you were wrong about both.


End file.
